


Too Far

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Murder Ward Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky just needs to know that Hutch will be close by. Thanks to Kristie from the SHF&FF Facebook page - her comment about loving the line "Don't go too far" gave me the inspiration for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

 “Don’t go too far” he asks, those blue eyes showing a fear and loneliness only I can see.

As if he has to ask - I would never go too far from him:

                Especially when were are in a place like this,

                Especially when I know that his life is in my hands,

                Especially when I know that without him my life would be meaningless.

Doesn’t he know we are connected by a bond so strong that we will never be apart?

Looking into his eyes, I see that he knows and that he feels the same about me.

He just needs to hear it…from me.

“Never” I say without speaking.

 “I’ll be here” I say out loud, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Don’t go too far” he asks silently, those blue eyes showing a peace and security that only I can see.


End file.
